When Two Become One
by LongHardRoadOuttaHell
Summary: Two best friends, one night, one prom. Can a ruined prom become the night of a lifetime? Troyella oneshot. A response for JB's category for the ZA angels write off.


Troy Bolton's cerulean coloured eyes were fixed to the glass doors of his house as he fidgeted nervously with the tie – which

**A/N: This is my response for JB's category on ZA Angels. Her theme was HSM3 inspired and was for a wildcat prom "the after party, where there may possible be drinking and **_**cough**_**, and other activities, **_**cough."**__** As always feedback would be greatly appreciated hint hint and HUGE thanks to Corii for reading this as I wrote it and giving me her input and ideas!**_

Troy Bolton's cerulean coloured eyes were fixed to the glass doors of his house as he fidgeted nervously with the tie – which just so happened to match his eye colour perfectly – that hung around his neck.

It was the night of prom, and all of Troy's friends and their families had gathered in Troy's backyard for pictures before the teenagers headed off to dinner and then the prom itself.

It would seem that Troy was nervously waiting for his date to arrive, but that was not the case for Troy's date, Heidi Barlow was standing next to him.

The blonde cheerleader, dressed in a white chiffon dress that reached the ground, was oblivious to Troy's fidgeting.

Troy looked over at his date, taking in for the first time her dress. It had a v-neck that cut very low, exposing to the world her full breasts that were seemingly falling out of the dress. The material clung to her stick-thin frame before flowing out slightly at her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a complicated style and her face was plastered in heavy makeup.

Looking at her, Troy wasn't sure why he had ever agreed to going with Heidi in the first place, but then a musical giggling rung throughout the background and Troy remembered why he had said yes to the cheerleader.

The musical giggling had come from Troy's best friend, a petite girl named Gabriella Montez. Troy had been in love with Gabriella for the last few years, slowly he had realised that the girl he had known since he was in preschool had become a beautiful young woman.

But Troy was too scared to admit his feelings to Gabriella, not wanting to ruin their friendship because he was sure that she didn't feel the same about him as he did about her. He'd only agreed to going to prom with Heidi because Gabriella was already going with Ethan, the football captain, and Troy needed a date so that he could go to prom and keep an eye on his best friend and her date – who Troy didn't trust at all.

A smile spread across Gabriella's face as her eyes landed on Troy, the boy she had been in love with for over a year but who she knew only loved her as a best friend, not as a girlfriend.

He was standing with his back against a tree, looking deep in thought and Gabriella smiled more at his serious expression that made his eyes look darker, and in Gabriella's opinion, much more sexy than he already was.

Making her way through the small crowd of people Gabriella took in Troy's standard black tux with the crisp white shirt and blue tie and the pair of shiny black leather shoes on his feet.

Troy didn't notice Gabriella approaching until he felt a light tug on his hand. Turning to see who it was a smile spread across his face, his eyes lightening immediately at the sight of his best friend.

"Ella!" He said happily, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her small frame tightly to him. "I didn't recognize you with that makeup on." He teased.

Gabriella blushed at the contact and brought a hand up to her face, frowning slightly at his comment.

Troy of course was joking, Gabriella's flawless olive skin had only a slight trace of makeup on it, her natural beauty just accentuated by the small amount of natural makeup that had been applied.

"I have to go find Ethan," Gabriella mumbled, stepping out of Troy's embrace and hurrying off in the other direction to find her date for the night.

Watching as she hugged the football captain Troy felt a surge of jealousy flow through his blood, mixing with the frustration that he had teased her when she was so insecure about her looks.

To Troy, Gabriella was the most beautiful girl in school, he loved her chocolate brown eyes and her almost black curls, he loved her infectious giggle and her tiny curves, but above all Troy loved that he knew Gabriella better than he knew himself.

He knew that she hated winter and loved the summer, that she hated chocolate sauce on her vanilla ice cream but loved sprinkles, he knew that she hated drama but loved to sing, things that weren't necessarily important, but things that he loved about her.

Troy let his eye memorize Gabriella's dress as he watched her. He took in how the gold material radiated off her tanned skin, the small jewels that lined the scoop neck halter bodice sparkled in the soft dusk light, matching the sparkling chocolate eyes that belonged to Gabriella. Troy let his eyes drift down taking in the pleated skirt of the dress that reached to Gabriella's knee, her bare legs looking like the went on forever in her gold high hees.

Watching as her gold dress hugged her curves Troy swallowed deeply, wondering not for the first time what it would feel like to have her body under his own, his hands caressing her soft as silk skin as she writhed and moaned under him.

"Troy?" A sickly sweet voice filled the air and Troy tore his eyes away from his best friend's body to look down at his date, a fake smile plastered across her face. "Did you forget about me?"

"Of course not, Heidi," Troy lied through his teeth. "I was just looking for my Mom, we need to get the pictures over with so we can head off."

"Your Mom's over there," Heidi pointed to the other side of the yard from where Troy had been staring at Gabriella.

"Oh." Troy said lamely. "Well let's head over and get the pictures started."

--

Troy stood awkwardly behind Heidi, feeling her body against his own repulsed him, but he forced his arms to loop around her waist, his hands resting on her stomach as he struggled to put a smile on his perfect face.

Taking a quick look over at Gabriella who was laughing at something their friend Chad had said Troy felt a real smile fall across his face, stretching right up to his eyes as he watched her small shoulders shake with laughter.

Forcing himself to look at the camera Troy pretended it was Gabriella's body against his, even though he knew that she would feel a lot better in his arms than Heidi did.

A few minutes later Heidi stepped away from Troy to go talk to one of her friends and Troy found himself wandering over to Gabriella.

"El?" He asked softly.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, the hurt from his earlier comment still evident in her soft eyes.

"Can we talk?" Troy held out his hand to Gabriella and she eagerly slipped her hand into his own, not caring that she was mad at him, just wanting to feel his skin against hers.

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella finally asked once they had stepped away from their friends.

"El, I just want to tell you how gorgeous you look tonight. And you know I didn't mean anything bad about…" Troy was cut off mid apology by Gabriella's Mom, Maria.

"Troy, Gabi, come and have a picture together!" She said excitedly and Troy looked down at Gabriella, the two of them rolling their eyes at yet another photo oportuinty set up by their parents.

Ever since they were toddlers Troy's Mom and Gabriella's Mom were always snapping shots of the two of them, from secret action shots of them playing basketball to posed shots of them outside the log cabins the two families stayed at during winter vacation when the pair were younger.

Reluctantly Troy and Gabriella followed Maria over to where Troy's Dad Jack was standing with his camera, the pair's hands still intertwined as Maria fussed over Gabriella's hair, causing Gabriella to blush which made Troy smile.

"Mom, it looks fine, I'm sure of it!" Gabriella whined, pushing her Mom away gently with her free hand, shooting Troy an evil stare as he laughed out loud.

"Okay you two, Troy put your arm around Gabi's waist," Jack started to instruct, and Troy instinctively wrapped his arms around Gabriella tightly, pulling her back firmly against his front as she settled her hands over Troy's on her stomach.

Troy looked down at Gabriella as she looked up at him, huge smiles across their faces as the rest of the crowd seized to exist.

Jack quickly snapped a few pictures of the pair before they blushed and stepped apart, wondering if the other had felt the connection that they had.

Soon everyone was heading off in the limo to the restaurant for dinner, sitting with their dates on opposite sides of the vehicle Troy and Gabriella stole glances at one another before Troy remembered that he had been apologizing to Gabriella before they had taken photos together.

Slipping his cell phone out of his pocket he quickly typed a message with only a few small glances down at his phone. Keeping his eyes fixed on Gabriella he saw her slip her phone out of her small clutch, smiling softly at the apologetic text.

Gabriella raised her gaze and her smile grew bigger as she connected it with Troy's slightly worried one.

"_I forgive you,_" she mouthed and Troy felt his worries ease as he tried to concentrate on what Heidi was saying to him, but unable to take his gaze off his best friend who looked less than excited to be listening to Ethan's recount of his football game the week before.

--

Three hours later and Troy was sitting restlessly at the table his group of friends had claimed as their own when they arrived at prom.

Heidi had gone off to the bathroom over ten minutes ago, and Troy couldn't find Gabriella anywhere so he was sitting by himself, wondering what excuse he would use on Heidi to get away from her after prom.

Troy knew that Heidi would be expecting to go somewhere with her after prom and engage in the cliché after prom sexual experience that seemed the normal thing to do, but Troy would rather chop off his own fingers than have sex with the blonde bimbo that was his date.

"Troy," a soft strangled voice came from Troy's side, ripping Troy from his thoughts.

"El? What's wrong?" Troy quickly stood up, cupping Gabriella's face softly in his hands, his thumbs attempting to wipe away the tears that were flowing.

"I went to the bathroom and I saw them. Ethan had her pressed up against the wall and her legs were around his waist. He was kissing her neck. Troy." Gabriella struggled to finish her sentence.

"Tell me who he was with El. I'm going to fucking kill him," Troy raged, his eyes flashing to an almost black colour as he took in his best friend's broken appearance.

"Our dates were fucking each other," Gabriella whispered, sucking in a deep breath.

"Heidi? And Ethan?" Troy asked in disbelief.

Gabriella nodded her head.

"El. Go and find Chad and Taylor, tell them I'm taking you home, then meet me back here," Troy instructed. "Unless you want to stay?"

Gabriella quickly shook her head furiously. "I want to go."

Troy nodded his head once before leaving her size, going off in the direction of the girls' bathroom. As he walked over Heidi and Ethan emerged, their clothes were rumpled and Ethan's hair was a mess, as if someone had been running their hands through it and both sported swollen lips.

"Buckley!" Troy shouted out as he closed the gap between him and his date and the boy she had just fucked in the bathroom. "You're fucking lucky I don't want to get kicked off the basketball team or I would be fucking kicking your ass right now you bastard."

"Look, Troy," Heidi tried to step in between Ethan and Troy, but Troy pushed her aside.

"Don't talk to me, Heidi. I'm through with both of you, and Ethan if you ever come near Gabriella again I won't be so worried about my future, but more worried that you get what you deserve for hurting Gabriella." Troy seethed. "And don't worry about taking her to a motel to do whatever you planned tonight, I'll be taking her home."

"That's right, Bolton, run to your little bitch. You should just fuck her already, the whole school knows you want in on her, but you're too much of a pussy to take the plunge," Ethan teased, taking a step back as Troy flashed his gaze towards the green eyed football player.

Turning on his heel Troy walked away from the pair as fast as he could, knowing one more comment from Ethan would push him over the edge.

As he neared the table he was meeting Gabriella at he saw Taylor and Chad standing with Gabriella, waiting his return.

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you Troy?" Gabriella asked as soon as she saw his angered expression. "If you get kicked off the basketball team because of this…"

"El, don't worry, I didn't do anything. Let's get you home, okay?" Troy tried to relax as he shot Chad a thankful small smile, glad his best friend and his girlfriend had kept Gabriella company while he talked with Ethan.

"I'll call you in the morning, Gabi," Taylor promised, hugging her best friend before releasing her into Chad's grip.

Troy waited for Gabriella to place a small kiss on Chad's cheek before she took Troy's hand in her own, letting him lead her outside into the cool night's air.

Gabriella shivered and Troy quickly slipped off his suit jacket and slipped it around her shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her thin arms to try and warm her up as he looked out for a cab.

Seeing one approaching Troy hailed it, glad when it stopped and was empty. Troy let Gabriella slip into the vehicle before he followed, giving the cab driver Gabriella's address.

The pair sat in silence on the way home, Gabriella tucked into Troy's side, her hear resting on his shoulder. Before long they arrived at Gabriella's house, which was in complete darkness.

"My Mom had a date tonight, she won't be home til tomorrow afternoon," Gabriella explained as Troy paid the fare and the pair exited the vehicle.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," Troy offered, following Gabriella up the path to the front door and waited for her to unlock it.

Once inside Gabriella quickly flipped on the lights in the entranceway, kitchen and living room, flooding the downstairs rooms in light.

"Thank you, Troy. For everything tonight," Gabriella said softly, looking up at Troy, feeling his blue eyes watching her.

"Anything for you, El," Troy replied in the same soft tone.

Troy reached out and tucked a stray curl behind Gabriella's ear and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes at the contact.

"Troy," she breathed.

The sound of his name slipping so softly through her lips took over Troy's rational thinking and his lips soon softly collided with Gabriella's, working slowly against her own until she realised what was happening and started to kiss him back, the past few years of love flowing into one kiss.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him as her hands slipped through his soft caramel strands of hair, tangling in them and keeping his mouth firmly against her own.

When the need for oxygen became high the pair breathlessly broke apart, a blush forming over Gabriella's cheeks at what they had just done.

"This is really bad timing, El. But I love you, and not just in the way I have since we were kids. I'm in love with you," Troy confessed.

With his words Gabriella slammed her mouth against Troy's once more, conveying all of her returning feelings into the way her lips worked against his, the way her hand curved around his neck, holding him tightly to her.

"I love you too, Troy," she whispered as they broke apart, both with identical giddy smiles.

Troy swiftly picked Gabriella up in his arms bridal style before he climbed the stairs, fumbling down the dark hallway to Gabriella's room.

Once inside her room he managed to make it to her bed and place Gabriella down softly before switching on the lamp on her bedside table, lighting the room with a soft light.

Positioning himself on her forearms over Gabriella Troy returned his mouth to her own, licking her bottom lip as the kiss grew in intensity until Gabriella allowed him access to her warm mouth.

Troy growled deeply into the kiss as he finally got to taste Gabriella, slipping his tongue around her own, tasting every inch of her mouth as he had longed to for what felt like forever.

Gabriella kissed back with as much intensity, her tongue tangling with Troy's as soft moans escaped her mouth at the feelings he was provoking in her and the growing heat he was causing between her legs.

Troy broke away from her mouth, placing his lips instead on the soft skin of her neck, kissing it gently, covering every inch as Gabriella regained her breathing, clutching at Troy's back as his mouth worked down to her cleavage.

Gabriella arched her back, allowing Troy to unzip her dress with ease, his fingertips brushing against her skin as he did so, causing her back to arch up to him even more.

Once the zip was lowered Troy's hands returned to Gabriella's shoulders, slipping the straps off and down her arms, pulling the gold material down her body until it was off her body completely.

Letting his hand drop it to the edge of the bed Troy took in the sight in front of him.

Gabriella was now wearing just a pair of small lacy panties, her skin was shimmering with the slight layer of sweat and her chest was heaving as she became more turned on by his actions.

"El," he groaned gently lowering his mouth to her neck once more, kissing his way down her body in a tantalizing fashion, stopping to suck gently at her nipples before working his way lower til he reached her stomach.

Pulling his body back up til his head was even with hers he watched her with an amused grin as she made quick work of undoing his shirt buttons and removing his tie, tossing it to the floor to meet her dress, followed quickly by his shirt as she feverishly worked to remove his clothing.

As her hands undid the button on his pants, followed by the zipper she lifted her head softly to place kisses across his chiseled chest, flicking his nipple with her tongue as she pushed his pants and boxers off him with a swift motion.

Troy wriggled out of the offending items quickly, kicking them to the floor, leaving him hovering over Gabriella in all his glory, her eyes growing wide at the sight of his aroused body.

Troy slowly lowered his mouth back down to Gabriella's, this time his kisses were soft and loving, his tongue slowly massaging her own as his hands removed her last piece of clothing, the last barrier between their bodies.

Troy slipped a hand down Gabriella's side and slowly entered a finger into her hot entrance, moving it gradually in and out and he continued to kiss her.

"Do you want this?" Troy managed to ask as he slowly started to build up speed.

Gabriella nodded her head, wanting nothing more than to feel Troy's length inside her.

"Tell me, baby," he whispered fiercely, entering a second finger into her, causing her to gasp out in pleasure.

"I want you, Troy, please!" Gabriella cried out. "Oh god!"

Troy smiled at her response and leant over to find his pants on the floor, still working his two fingers in and out of her body.

Finding his pants he reached into the pocket and found his wallet, extracting a condom from it he tossed the wallet back to the floor.

Removing his fingers from Gabriella he tore into the foil packet, quickly sliding the latex over his manhood before positioning himself at Gabriella's entrance.

"Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked softly, locking his bright blue eyes on her warm chocolate coloured eyes.

"Yes," Gabriella replied, the word quickly turning into a moan as Troy slowly slid himself into her body, giving her time to adjust to him before he pushed himself in more.

Gabriella cried out in slight pain and Troy stilled his movements, covering her mouth with his own in a sweet kiss, taking away her pain.

Moving out of her a little bit before he pressed into her again Gabriella let out a soft moan, a pleasure filled one this time and Troy started to set a pace.

A few minutes later the only sounds in the room was the heavy breathing of the pair and the sounds of their bodies joining together, with the occasional moan from Gabriella or grunt from Troy.

"I'm almost there!" Gabriella cried out, digging her nails into Troy's shoulder, trusting her hips harder to meet his.

Troy started to pump faster, spreading Gabriella's legs to enter her more deeply.

This sent Gabriella over the edge and she chanted Troy's name as she climaxed, her contracting body starting Troy off as he spurted into the condom.

Slowly slipping himself from her body Troy removed the condom and tossed it into the small trashcan before pulling Gabriella's spent body onto his own, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, boyfriend," Gabriella whispered back with a content sigh.

Prom had turned out better than either of them had ever imagined.


End file.
